


te amo, gabriel reyes.

by roguemutual



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Soft words, let these old men be fine and in love, patching up wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — An ending of life meant death, for Gabriel Reyes - death was only the beginning. It was a beginning to a miserable life, one dedicated to hunting down those who took part in him becoming this… this monster. Beau thinks of him as an owl, a beautiful creature who’s rarely seen - and doesn’t say much, but when it echoes a sound, it silences everything, it’s loud - you remember it.— a . k . a ; reaper's wounded, beau patches him up. slight fluff ensues.





	te amo, gabriel reyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been kind of in a writing rut lately but very deep in a loving gabriel reyes ditch so i made a blackwatch oc to ship with him and i'm getting some inspo, have this. ((also i barely edited this, its almost 2am just take it))

_“I would’ve followed you until the end.”_

_Reaper’s grip gets tighter. “So why didn’t you?”_

_“I never did say the end was when we both were dead.”_

 

* * *

 

An ending of life meant death, for Gabriel Reyes - death was only the beginning. It was a beginning to a miserable life, one dedicated to hunting down those who took part in him becoming this… this monster. Beau thinks of him as an owl, a beautiful creature who’s rarely seen - and doesn’t say much, but when it echoes a sound, it silences everything, it’s loud - you remember it.

He’s convinced everything from his life as Gabriel Reyes was gone, until Beau, his former fiance finds him - with a gun to his head.

Reapers forgotten, forgotten all about his friendship with Jack, the friendships he had formed with Genij and Jesse, his love for Beau. He forgot where his loyalty lay.

Memories came through months, familiarity returned to where familiar was. It nearly broke the assassin, but he remained stronger than familiar.

Even when he stumbles through the door, shotguns clash to the ground and Reaper clashes with them. His cloak covers the blood that spills to the wooden boards. One set of claws grips the floor while he uses his elbow to steady himself up. “I don’t understand how suicidal you are.” A familiar voice points out, Gabriel hisses as he turns his mask to look at his estranged lover who enters through a side entrance.

Beau removes his hood, drops his rime pistols and steps towards the bleeding reaper. “You always have a plan.” Beau observes. “So, for you to be this ruthless.” Reaper swallows his growl. “Your plan was overthrown by someone better then you, or you being an idiot is involved in your plan.” He kneels beside his estranged fiance.

“Do you want help up, baby?” He coos gently, running a hand over his claws. “It would be -” He pauses, a groan of anguish leaves him when he tries to get up on his own. “...preferably nice.”

And with that, Beau helps him up with wrapping his arms around Reaper’s torso and pulls him up with some difficulty. His fingers grip onto the black cloak and buckles on the front of Reaper’s armor. Reaper moans in pain and grabs onto Beau’s shoulders, attempting to take a step forward to help balance himself - but ends up falling forward, Beau catches him.

Beau mumbles some criticism. “You need to learn to let me help you.” Reaper doesn’t shoot something back, doesn’t argue, just holds onto Beau’s arms and lets him help guide him to the low bed the two occasionally shared. Reaper’s gently settled onto the mattress, hissing when Beau lets go of him. “I need you to lean forward.” Reaper puts all of his weight forward. “Thaaaat’s it, baby.” The former Blackwatch agent praises as he lays a gentle hand upon Reaper’s raven cloak. “I’m going to have to take this off.” Reaper gives worldless consent, just shrugs off his hood. Dark curls scatter the top of his head, some of his hair has fallen out, but some dead leave behind.

His estranged fiance slides off the cloak slowly, settling it at the end of the bed - he sees the wound that gushes blood and seeps into the red blanket. He spends no more than a few seconds staring at it before undoing the buckles on the armor. “May I just mention -” He grunts, pulling apart a difficult buckle. “Your.. damn buckles haven’t gotten any less complicated.”

Reaper shoots back. “Your un-willingless to learn them is… not less complicated.” Beau quietly chuckles.

He slides off what remaining clothes he can, then he lays a hand upon the mask that he calls the face of a bloodthirsty owl. “Gonna remove this now, okay?” He feels Reaper’s breath hitch and takes that as a hesitant consent, and slips off the mask.

A beautiful man lays under the mask, even with eyes black as a black hole in space, it absorbs you. A field of scars lay on his dark skin. Back teeth are visible through the rips of skin on his cheeks, thin threads of skin are the only things holding Reaper’s cheeks together, making it look like his teeth were behind bars.

The first time Beau sees his face after the explosion - Reaper doesn’t expect him to run, he’s seen agents bloodied and bruised, bones poking out of skin, limbs blown off in bombs. Hell, he’s even witnessed a few torture proceedings before - cut through the flesh, all the way down to the hard bone, watch the blood stain the silver. He watches the limb fall to the floor, ask a final question - get an teary answer,  _or_ get more anger. But, also doesn’t expect Beau to still lay kind kisses upon his scarred and ruined skin, to still bandage up severe wounds even when Reaper would insist he was fine. Reaper’s heartbeat - the same one that calmed Beau, was absent. His humble laugh, now replaced by a laugh of anguish. It was all gone _. Everything was gone._

_‘ you couldn’t pay me to leave you. ‘ he says while holding a gun to reaper’s head. ‘You couldn’t promise me anything to pull this trigger.’ yet his finger slides over the trigger. ‘You always hesitated.’ reaper growls, beau chuckles. ‘Only when it comes to you, baby.’_

Reaper’s lost in his own thoughts, barely paying attention to Beau who removes a bullet. A fondness to his estranged fiance blooms and he gently lays a hand on Beau’s white locks.

He’s sloppily tied his hair back, rings of the dark absence of rest hang under his eyes. “You won’t be useful on the battlefield if you never sleep,  _cariño.”_ Reaper’s fond nickname has Beau roll his eyes fondly and he crawls up the bed to sit beside Reaper, who’s been shifted to laying on his side to make it easier on Beau to patch up his wounds. “Sleep seems to be the least of our worries these days.” He points out as he places his metal hand gently over Reaper’s scarred arm.

“Our?”

“I don’t see you taking any naps. Trying to fix a sleep schedule.” Beau teases as he leans down. He presses his lips to Reaper’s shoulder, leaving behind a soft kiss. Reaper grabs his hand gently, having a soft grip as he feels the ghosting lips travel up to his neck. Reaper lets out a soft  _‘mm.’_ He lets his head sink into the mattress, feels Beau’s lips tug softly on his torn earlobe, he whispers lowly ; 

“ _you’re beautiful, gabriel._ “

It’s not the first time he’s used his old name, it sometimes makes Reaper uneasy - want to leave the room, the house. Other times it makes him on the verge of tears, recalling a life where yeah, it was shit, but he had the world in his hand. He had purpose.

Reaper turns his head slowly and only slightly, content with the happy sigh Beau lets out when Reaper presses a kiss so ghost on the corner of Beau’s mouth.

‘ _Te amo_.’ he whispers back.


End file.
